The Camping Trip
by Kenshin-Luver115
Summary: The Camping trip! Kenshin's worst nightmare!


~*The Camping Trip*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By: Kenshin_Luver115

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Rurouni Kenshin..

Starring: Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, Sano, Yahiko, and Hiko.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin: It all started when Kaoru wanted to go on a camping trip…Bad idea….  
  
Kaoru: Hey I have an idea!  
  
Kenshin, Sano,& Yahiko: What?  
  
Kaoru: Let's go camping!   
  
Kenshin: Ummm **sweat drops**  
  
Kaoru: I'll call Megumi and Hiko! **runs inside the Dojo**  
  
Sano: Umm.. Did I just hear the name…*gulp* HIKO?  
  
Yahiko: uh-oh..  
  
Sano: I call sharing a tent with Kenshin!  
  
Yahiko: uh-oh that means…  
  
Kenshin. ^.^ that's right you have to share a tent With Hiko!!  
  
Yahiko: No Way he attacks Pigeons for all I know! He might hallucinate me as a pigeon and go off attacking me! I'm bringing my own tent! *pouts*  
  
Kenshin & Sano: **laughs**

  
Kaoru: **Runs out of Dojo** ok I called Megumi and Hiko and they can come isn't that great!?  
  
Sano: well I think-  
  
Kenshin: **covers Sano's mouth** it's great! **sweat drops**  
  
Yahiko: Do I have to share a tent with Hiko?!?!  
  
Kaoru: No you don't have to..  
  
Yahiko: Hallelujah!  
  
All except for Yahiko :**hahahahah**  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
~*Hiko and Megumi Arrive*~

Megumi: We're here!!  
  
Hiko:….yup…..**murmurs 'this is going to be a long trip'**  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin do you have your things?

Kenshin: Well Let's see… Umm the cooler.. Check.. My tent.. Check… my sleeping mat.. Check…fishing pole.. Check…  
  
Kaoru: Well Sano.. What about you?  
  
Sano: Umm…**glances at his stuff** yeah, yeah I got everything…  
  
Kaoru: Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko: Let's see.. I have my tent.. My backpack.. My sleeping mat…umm.. My fishing pole.. And my snacks!  
  
Kaoru: Hiko?  
  
Hiko: . I got everything let's just go!  
  
Kaoru: Megumi?  
  
Megumi: Ok let's see I've got my first aid kit…my sleeping mat.. my backpack… my fishing pole…ok I've got everything!  
  
Kaoru: Ok, now let's see.. I have… my backpack… my sleeping mat… my fishing pole… and all the food we'll need! Let's go!  
  
~*They arrive at the campsite*~  
  
Kaoru: Well we're here! Let's set up camp!  
  
~*Everybody sets up camp*~  
  
Kaoru: Well what do you want to do first? Fishing or boating??  
  
Yahiko: fishing!  
  
Kenshin: What ever you guys want to do…  
  
Hiko: Well I guess fishing…  


Megumi: Fishing!

  
Sano: BOATING!!

  
~*All look at Sano*~  
  
Sano: @.@ ..Ok I guess fishing…  
  
Kaoru: Majority rules! We all go fishing!  
  
~*They arrive at the fishing docs*~  
  
Kenshin: Hey I think I got one!! WOAH!! **Falls in lake**  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!  
  
Sano: Oh, brother…  
  
Kenshin: AHHHH!!!  
  
!*Giant karp almost swallows his whole arm*!

  
Hiko: **Pulls karp off of Kenshin and chops it up** There… As you being the legendary Battousai I should have expected better from you…  
  
Kenshin: @.@  
  
Yahiko: I haven't caught anything yet!!! .  
  
All except for Yahiko: **laughs**  
  
Yahiko: . **pouts**  
  
~* They pack up and leave to go boating*~  
  
Kenshin and Sano get a paddle boat Kaoru and Megumi get a paddle boat and with Yahiko putting up some fight Hiko and Yahiko get put on a paddle boat..  
  
Kaoru: Let's have a race!  
  
All: OK!  
  
Kenshin: how hard can it be to work this… umm.. What is it called again?  
  
Sano: a paddle what's it?…  
  
Megumi: on your mark….  
  
Yahiko: WAIT HOW DO YOU WORK THESE THINGS?!!?  
  
Megumi: Get set….  
  
Kenshin: Uh..oh..  
  
Megumi: GO!!  
  
!*!*!*Megumi and Kaoru paddle off speedily into the distance*!*!*!  


Kenshin: AHH!!!! SANO YOUR'E STEERING THE WRONG WAY!  
  
Hiko: AHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Yahiko: LOOK OUT!!!!!

!*!*!*Kenshin and Sano have a collision with Yahiko and Hiko*!*!*!  
  
Kaoru and Megumi: **HAHAHAHAHAHA**  
  
Kaoru: WE WON!!!  
  
Kenshin, Sano, Hiko, Yahiko: @__@  
  
Megumi: So how does it feel to be beat by girls?**cackles**  
  
Sano: Don't rub it in…. _  
  
~*They get back to the campsite and set up a bonfire*~

  
Sano: KUMBYA!!! MY LORD!!! KUMBYA!!!!  
  
All except for Sano: OH SHUT UP!  
  
~*All are roasting marshmallows*~  
  
Kaoru: ahh… Golden brown |

[ ]  
|  


Sano: ummm… **heheheheh** he said staring at his black marshmallow @_@ hehehe **throws marshmallow in the woods**  
  
Kenshin: **HAHAHAHA**  
  
Yahiko: MY MARSHMALLOW IS ON FIRE!!! ** AHH!!! **Flaming Marshmallow gets in Yahiko's hair**  
AHHH!!  
  
Megumi: Oh no! **Takes bucket of water and dumps it on Yahiko ** Wraps head up in bandages**  
there you go **tries to hold in laughing**  
  
Yahiko: __  
  
Hiko: **snort**  
  
Kaoru: **gigglesnort**  
  
Kenshin: **chucklesnort**  
  
Sano:**Snort Snort**  
  
Yahiko: .

Kaoru: Ok now! It's time to get some shuteye! We need to wake up bright and early to get things ready!  
  
~*Everyone goes in their tents and gets on pajamas (Just a quick reminder Kaoru and Megumi, Kenshin and Sano, Yahiko in his own and Hiko in his own)*~  
  
Hiko: **Looks at Kenshin** hahaha… Nice pajamas..  
  
Kenshin: @___@  
  
Kaoru: GO TO BED!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Yes Miss Kaoru…  
  
~*Kenshin had a dream… A dream about his past…He remembered how he was left alone when he was young…How everyone he knew and loved that died before him… And about Tamoe, how she risked her own life to stop Kenshin's man slaying habits… Kenshin had been crying in his sleep that night…*~

~*Morning comes*~  
  
**Rooster crows**  


Megumi: Where does that rooster come from anyway??  
  
Kaoru: **Puts pot next to Kenshin's ear and bangs it** WAKE UP!!  
  
Kenshin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sano: KENSHIN STOP SCREAMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Megumi: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Hiko: I'M TRYING TO SLEEP OVERHERE!!!!  
  
Yahiko: EVERYBODY JUST STOP YELLING!!!!!! .

All: O____O

~*All is Silent*~  
  
Yahiko: heheheh…  
  
Kaoru: anyway.. Let's just pack up!  
  
~*Everyone packs up and they all head for home… Eventually they arrive at the Dojo and Hiko and Megumi leave*~  
  
Sano: DOJO! SWEET, SWEET DOJO! **Hugs the wall**  
  
Kenshin : O__O  
  
Sano : what?  
  
Kenshin:…..Well this'll be a trip to remember huh?  
  
Yahiko: Definitely!  
  
Kaoru: Yeah! And the best part is we have pictures! **Shows them a picture of Kenshin falling in the lake!  
  
Kenshin:@.@ HEY!!!

All: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  


~*Three days later*~  
  
Kaoru: Hey I have an idea! Let's go on a road trip!  
  
Kenshin, Sano, & Yahiko: O___O  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
